


Oxytocin

by rlb190



Series: George O'Malley is not dead [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Broken Bones, Fluff and Angst, George O'Malley is not dead, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Levi is a mess, M/M, Medical Examination, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nico Kim is VERY ATTRACTIVE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's a gay panic, not really - Freeform, they're just so perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlb190/pseuds/rlb190
Summary: Levi passes out and hurts his elbow. He's forced to go see a certain unfairly attractive orthopedic surgeon.





	Oxytocin

**Author's Note:**

> HEUUHEHEUEHEEEEEEEEE
> 
> I can't help myself.

Levi hadn’t meant to faint. It just sort of happened. Again.

 

     He had been shadowing Dr. O’Malley along with the other interns. And by other interns, he meant just him, Casey, Taryn, and Dahlia. It was odd to think there had been six of them at the start of all of this. But Roy had gotten fired, and Sam had left. Honestly, Levi had never expected to last this wrong. He was pretty sure everyone else thought so, too. If levi were a betting man, he would have bet against himself. But he had made it this far.

 

    He had made it this far to faint while doing rounds. Right in front of the patient. It was completely sudden. One second, Levi was listening as Dr. O’Malley was talking to the young pregnant woman with consistent headaches, the next, he was laying on the ground, his fellow interns standing around him, his resident kneeling next to him.

 

     Levi blinked a couple times, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Normally, he had some sort of warning when he was about the faint; the room got warmer, the lights a little too bright.But this time… well, if he had gotten a warning, he didn’t recall it.

 

The world slowly came to focus around him, and the ringing in his ears subsided.

 

“-ear me?” 

 

“I’m okay. Uh, what-?”

 

     George looked at his intern, his face an unreadable mask.

 

“Dude, you just took header. You were out for like ten seconds. You good?” Casey asked him.

 

     Levi blinked. “Yeah, no. I’m okay.”

 

“Does this happen a lot?” George asked Levi, who nodded sheepishly. George sighed.

 

     “How’s your elbow?”

 

“My elbow?”

 

     Levi took this moment to reflect on what he feeling, and he suddenly noticed a dull pain in his left elbow. He took a moment to push up the sleeve on his white coat and tried to flex it, hissing through his teeth as a sharp pain shocked through his elbow and lower arm.

 

George must have seen Levi’s puzzled look because as he placed a gentle hand on Levi’s back to help him sit up from the floor, he sighed.

 

     “You hit your elbow on the side of the bed as you went down. There was a pretty audible crack. Can you stand up?”

 

George offered his hand and helped Levi up off the floor, Levi placing his right arm under his left elbow.

 

     Adjusting his glasses, he looked at the bed where the woman was, staring in confusion, her eye wide.

 

“Uh, are you okay?” She asked, unsure.

 

     “Yeah. yes. Sorry about that. It just happens.” Levi stuttered, tripping over his own words in his awkward admission.

 

George looked at Levi’s elbow, which was now swelling up, blooming with purple bruises already. 

 

     “Why don’t you go to ortho? Get that looked at.”

 

Levi hesitated for a second, looking from George to the patient to his elbow a couple of times. He felt his face burning in embarrassment.

 

     “No- I mean, I can-,”

 

     “Let me rephrase, Doctor. Go to ortho and get it checked out.” George said, his voice stern this time. He didn’t say it very loudly, but the amount of power that he commanded with that simple, quiet statement, sent a chill through the room. Even the woman on the bed felt it.

 

“Oh. O-okay.”

 

 With that, Levi left.

* * *

 

     When Levi reached the orthopedic wing of the hospital, he found himself, well, lost. He had had never been to this part of the hospital. It seemed like her spent all his time in the ER or the OR. He wasn’t actually sure where to go. 

 

He ended up wandering around aimlessly for a moment before bumping into the head of orthopedic surgery. Literally. 

 

     Not paying attention to what as in front of him, he went elbow-first into the chest of one Dr. Atticus Lincoln, who dropped the files he was holding. They slammed onto the floor with a _ thud _ .

 

“Oh! Dr. Lincoln-, sorry, I-,” 

 

     Once again, he felt himself tripping over his own words. Link shook his head and gave Levi a small laugh.

 

“No, no, it’s okay. Levi, right? You were one of Nisha’s doctor’s.’

 

     Levi bit his lower lip and nodded. A pang of guilt rushed through him at the mention of Nisha, the patient who had died after getting hit by a car and impaled by her bike. She was one of the ones they weren’t able to save.

 

Link and Levi both bent down at the same time to pick up the scattered files, Levi keeping his left arm close to his chest, protecting his injured elbow. He tried to act casual about it, but Link noticed it anyways.

 

     As they both stood up and levi handed Link some of the files, Link raised his eyebrows.\

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

     Levi cleared his throat.

 

“No! I mean, uh, yes. But, uh-, I just,” Levi cringed internally.  “I, uh, sort of passed out earlier and I hit my elbow on the way down. Dr. O’Malley told me to come here.”

 

     Link nodded.

“Yeah. I can take a look, if you want. Why don’t you come to one of the exam rooms? They’re oddly empty today.”

 

     Link motioned for Levi to follow, turning on his heels. Levi did, feeling a bit like a lost puppy as he trailed behind Link meekly to an empty exam room.

 

When they got into the room, patted the exam table, which Levi obliged by sitting on. Link put down the files he was holding and quickly washed his hands in the the small sink before turning to Levi.

 

     “Okay, let’s-.”

 

He was interrupted, however, as his pager beeped on his belt. Link sighed and looked at it for a moment. He glanced up sheepishly at Levi.

 

     “Sorry. I have to go .But I can get someone else in here-,”

 

“No, I get it. Go.”

 

     Link grabbed the files he had just sit down and left, winking at Levi as he did.

  
  


     Levi sat on the exam table for a moment and sighed, a familiar weariness threatening to creep in. levi shook his head, trying to prevent his thoughts to get the better of him. He jumped to his feet off the table. He should just head back to the group and said that he was checked out and everything was fine. He  _ was _ a doctor after all. He knew what broken bones looked and felt like, and he was pretty sure his wasn’t broken. He could just check his elbow himself later.

 

     Just as Levi was about to leave, the door to the room opened again. Levi jumped a little, startled. He expected Link to be standing there, but instead he was faced with someone else, someone a little more… challenging.

 

Here’s a hint; he’s an incredibly attractive, tall, Asian doctor who had bought him a beer once. And winked at him.

 

Nico Kim.

 

_ Oh no.  _

* * *

 

 

Nico stood there, hands in his pockets, eyes questioning.

 

     “You’re leaving?”

 

_ Oh no no no no. _

 

      “Um, yeah. I just, I mean, it’s fine.”

 

Levi made a move for the door. Nico moved quicker and blocked off the door with his body. Suddenly, they were very close.

 

     “Link told me you hurt your elbow. After you passed out?”

 

Nico was looking down at him and Levi was acutely aware of their height difference. For some reason, it irked him.

 

    “Yeah. I did, but it’s okay now.”

 

Nico hummed, nodding. “Sure.”

 

     Then he reached over and squeezed Levi’s left elbow. Levi yelped in surprise and pain.

 

“Doesn’t seem okay. Let me at least look at it.”

 

     Levi considered his options. He could try to dodge the very tall, handsome doctor and make his way back to work. Or he stay in this very small room with a very tall, handsome doctor who for some reason just made him so-,

 

Levi swallowed.

 

    “Alright.”

 

Levi took stride back, increasing the distance between them. The room was so small, that one stride back at him up against the exam table. It was quiet for a moment.

 

    “You coat?”

 

“Oh!”

 

     Levi reached with his right hand, shrugging his right side out of his lab coat. He managed to get it off almost in its entirety until he reached his elbow. He struggled for a moment, trying to ease it over  his now swollen elbow. 

 

“Here,” Nico moved in close again, placing his callous hands on Levi’s arm. “”Let me help.”

 

     With a surprising amount of tact, Nico helped get the sleeve of the white coat over Levi’s elbow. Levi’s elbow, which hadn’t seemed to improve with time, looked tender and swollen, with dark purple and blue bruises expanding over the back of the elbow and a little onto his inner forearm.

 

“Yeesh.” Nico muttered. He placed two gentle hand on Levi’s elbow, carefully examine the injury. Levi looked at Nico’s downward tilted face. He had really dark eyelashes, he noticed.

 

     Nico looked back up and quickly, Levi looked down and up, pretending he hadn’t just been staring at the other doctor’s face.

 

“How long ago did this happen?”

 

     Levi shrugged. “Half an hour?”

 

“Can you flex it?”

 

    Levi demonstrated gently bending his elbow back and forth. It hurt, but it was doable. Not the worst injury he’s had.

 

Nico studied Levi’s elbow for a few lingering moments.

 

     “Have you ever broken any bones before?”

 

Levi shook his head. “Not my elbow. But I’ve broken my wrist twice on this arm.”

 

    Nico nodded, considering this, before looking back up at Levi, meeting his eyes.

 

_ God, he had beautiful eyes. _

 

     “Okay. Well, it’s not broken. If it was, you wouldn’t be able to move it. You probably just bruised it on the way down. Maybe sprained it. Let’s get this wrapped up and get you in a sling. Just keep it imobile, ice it-,”

 

“For no more than 20 minutes at a time.” Levi concluded. Nico looked a little taken aback at the interruption, but nodded. “Right.”

 

    Nico turned around and leant down to get some supplies from a drawer.

 

_ Don’t let him freak you out. Imagine him naked. _

 

     Levi did and felt blood rush to his face.

 

_ That doesn't work. He’s hot! _

 

    Nico stood up, holding a wrapping bandage and an arms ling and Levi looked away. Nico walked up to Levi. He got close again, closer then before, and Levi felt like his breath was being constricted. 

 

He kept his eyes lowered, watching Nico wrap up his elbow. He could feel, on occasion, Nico looking at him, but Levi didn’t move his gaze from his elbow. Soon, the elbow was properly wrapped up. 

 

     Nico reached out his hands, helping Levi slip into the sling. As strap was draped around his neck, i got caught in the band that kept Levi’s glasses on his face.

 

“Oh, hang on.”

 

     Nico leaned over Levi, his neck extending over Levi’s right shoulder. He wrapped around him, adjusting the strap, and suddenly Levi felt like he was about to faint again. It only lasted for a moment, though. As quick as he had leaned over, Nico pulled back, inspecting his work.

 

“Okay. I think you’re good to go.”

 

    “Okay.” 

 

Levi waited, but Nico didn’t move away. Instead he moved in closer, bringing his face  right in front of Levi’s. They were only millimeters away. 

 

    He leaned in and smirked.

 

“Try not to faint again, Levi.”

 

_       Oh my god. _

 

Nico pulled away and turned to walk out the door. As he reached the the door handle, he looked over his shoulder for a moment.

 

    “Be careful.”

 

Then he left.

 

   Levi stared at the door for a moment. He placed  his right hand over his heart. It seemed like it was going to jump out of his chest.

 

He was so freaking screwed.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay so normally for an elbow like that I'd recommend an x-ray. I'm taking some dramatic liberties here. I know they've only had like aminute of screen time together but Y'ALL.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Should I do another part or leave this here?


End file.
